1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear-quarter-panel-forming integral cab extender for a semi tractor cab. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integral cab extender which replaces the conventional rear quarter panel of the cab and provides a rear quarter panel incorporating an integral aerodynamic side fairing for a semi tractor cab for minimizing the gap between the semi tractor cab and the trailer being pulled behind the cab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various aerodynamic cab extenders or fairings have been proposed Such aerodynamic cab extenders have been in the form of add-on structures which are bolted to the outer surface of a conventional rear quarter panel of a semi tractor cab along a rear end edge of the panel. The provision of such add-on fairings has created additional joints on the rear quarter panel, where the cab extender is mounted to the cab and has not provided a smooth transitional surface for the rear quarter panel.
One example of such an add-on cab extender is disclosed in the Madzsar et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,146. This cab extender is formed of one or more extraneous panels which are mounted onto an existing tractor cab rear quarter panels. In the mounting of such extenders, it will be seen that a smooth transition is not provided over the surface of the rear quarter panel of the cab due to the at least one seam formed between the add-on cab extender and the rear quarter panel of the cab.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the rear-quarter-panel-forming integral cab side extender of the present invention differs from commonly utilized cab extenders by providing an integral fairing which incorporates a rear quarter panel and which provides a smooth continuous transitional surface to the side wall of the cab from the rear of the door opening to the rear edge of the cab extender. Not only is the add-on, seamed look obtained with add-on fairings or extenders eliminated, but the structure of the integral cab extender forming the rear quarter panel is such as to provide for easy removal for repair or replacement of the crash-vulnerable rear quarter panel.